The present application relates to a liquid crystal display device.
Also, the present application relates to a method of driving a liquid crystal display device.
Recently, a variety of display devices are being developed. The display devices include liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices, organic light-emitting display devices, field emission display devices, and so on.
Among these display devices, liquid crystal display devices have the features of high definition, high image quality, high contrast, lower power consumption, reality of full-color motion image and so on. As such, the liquid crystal display devices are considered to be the main current of display devices.
The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel for displaying images. A common electrode bar receiving a common voltage is disposed on the liquid crystal display panel. The common voltage is used as a reference voltage.
In accordance therewith, if the common voltage is applied to one end of the common electrode bar, a delay of the common voltage is caused by resistance and capacitance components of the common electrode bar as it goes from one end of the common electrode bar to the other end.
Moreover, the common electrode bar is disposed in such a manner as to cross a data line used to transfer a data voltage. As such, a ripple must be generated in the common voltage applied to the common electrode bar due to the data voltage. The ripple is a distortion component of a signal. Such a ripple enables difference between the data voltage and the common voltage to be non-uniformed. Therefore, error in the brightness can be generated.